A Life of Madness
by 5thGradeWriter
Summary: Gumball's life slowly spiraled up in evels of greatness. Things start going mad, though. Please, review and criticize.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Fanfiction. 5thGradeWriter here.  
It began with a question, like many things do, though that is what remains mysterious to me.  
I had, of course, simply been walking through the hallways, attempting to avoid the bullies, when she walked in front of my locker, book in hand.  
Penny smiled and said, "Hey, Gumball. I, um, I have a question to ask you."  
I cocked my head and simply said, "Go on..." Penny faltered a moment, not expecting such confidence. Penny faltered, before saying, "Gumball, I love you. And.. I want to be with you."  
Though my insides were shouting for me to explode in happiness and say yes, I knew she favored wit. "I have loved you for quite a long time, though I did not expect such a thing from you. Didn't you like Tobias?"  
She shook her head no, and I nodded. I shifted my schoolbag, glancing at the clock. It was like magic; the instant I looked up, the bell for class rang. I steadily padded to class, knowing that *quite literally* ape would scream if I was late.  
I entered the class with the pride of a lion. Datin the cutest girl in the class would surely affect me. And so it did. over the course of the next few years, our relationship grew steadily; from hugs, to kisses, to sleep overs.

Penny grew on me, and after highschool we moved in with each other. Eventually, we decided to seal the deal with marriage. Over the course of many a great week, we planned it. On that day, I felt like I could do anything. Penny had walked up to me, and having matured, she was absolutely gorgeous. The dress complimented it really well. With that sealing kiss, it was like life just exploded in a flurry. We had a woozy honeymoon, and I'm ppretty sure she got knocked up. But I didn't know then, and I didn't know for a year. Why? Well, I signed up for the military a week later. I made some friends, and some enemies. Actually, a hell load of enemies. I was deployed, and life was pretty crazy.

3:02:43, Iraq December 5th

"Jason, fuck off. I'm try'n'a smoke here." AJ said, a smoke in his mouth. This was my squad. I don't even know why the hell they would be so moronic, but I didn't care. Jason grumbled and flipped AJ off. God, he always got aggravated by AJ. Stan looked over to me, and shrugged. The jeep rumbled and started getting rocky. I looked out the window, and said, "Shit!" We went tumbling down the hill, and I flung out the window. I heard Stan shout, "ZACH!" Everything went black.

5:09:21 Woods, December 5th I woke up and groaned. My ribs ached, as well as my head. I got up, to see I was lost in the woods. I ran off, looking for my squad members. I saw a small patrol of Iraq soldiers. They had been losing for a moment, until I snuck up on one of the soldiers. I slid out my knife, the only weapon in my arsonal as of that moment, and jabbed it in his back. I was a little rusty from the pain, and hit his side. He turned around and grabbed my knife. He jammed it in my eye, and I screamed. He went to stab again, but a shot exploded his head. My squad-mate Stan grabbed me up from the ground. "not today, asshole. You owe me 20 bucks." Afterwards, we got evacuated.

After that mission I retired, trying to stay with my family. To my surprise, I had a three month old baby boy, Named Nathaniel Richard Watterson. I was going to spend quite some time raising him after that.


	2. The Baby

I stood there looking at the product of my endeavors.  
A baby. I sighed and rubbed my temples. He had been crying for half the night, and I got barely any sleep.  
Combine that with having my eye taken out in a surgery, and you could say life sucked. I stood up from the chair I was sitting at and went to the fridge. I searched for a few moments, until I found what I was looking for. Some coffee. I made myself coffee regularly now to make sure I didn't fall asleep at my job. Oh right, my job. I was offered a job as a computer engineer, and seeing that it payed four hundred thousand per year, I gladly accepted. But god damn, that was boring. All I did was fix a computer or two in a office. It was not what I wanted when I was a kid. When I was a kid, hell, I wanted to be an astronaut, just like any other brainless kid.

But I guess I just grew up in the face of hell; Adulthood. Penny moaned and walked over to me, tired as hell could be. We had, of course, tried to get as much sleep as possible. But that baby kept us up all night. "I see Nathan is FINALLY getting some sleep." She mumbled, pouring some coffee. She worked at a corporation as the manager, pulling in a solid 150k a year. Together, I guess we could call ourselves rich. I sighed, coffee on my breath as I rang up the babysitter.

She had to be there constantly because we both worked. "Hello, is this Zach?" She asked, sounding perky. If only she knew how horrid parenthood would become. She herself was about 7 months in, but she worked constanty to pull in cash for herself, being a single mother. "Yeah, can you come? We have to get to work." I said, well, more like mumbled. "Okay, I'll be there in about five minutes." She said. That was the great thing about her; She lived pretty damn close. With that, I kissed Penny on the cheek and went to out to my simple car. Penny had it good; She had to leave in half an hour, her job starting at eight but taking about half an hour to get there.

I drove off to the nearby office towers, knowing work was a dread. The moment I got there, I groaned. Half my coworkers stared at my monocular face. I just walked to my desk and sifted through my tools. Okay, it seemed all my tools were there. I sat and waited for one of the coworkers to come whining about a problem. Speak of the devil, there was Johnson. He seemed grumpy, as he always was. That guy was an asshole of major proportions. I grunted and asked, "What's the problem today, Johnson?" "Virus. Fix it." He said, simply. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my flashdrive which I hadm ultiple antivirus programs on. I went to his computer, booted it up, and was met with a horrifying sight of quite innapropriate sites. I clicked out, shoved the flashdrive in, and pulledu p a program. The virus dissapeared in a matter of minutes. "You're lucky I don't report you to the manager, asshole." I said, walking back to my desk. That's how my day went, really. Just fixing virus' or a malfunctioning hard drive.

The drive home, I decided to pick up some fast food for dinner tonight. God knows how hard she works to take care of the baby AND feed us. I drove up to the ordering machin, and looking over the menu, I spotted a vegetarian sandwhich. Perfect for her vegetarian ways. I ordered said sandwich, a hamburger, some fries, and two colas. I encountered some traffic, yes, But no much, by the tim I got home my large cola was half full. I walkedi n the driveway to the front door. I shuffled through my pocktet, grabbing the keys. I sighed and opened the door. I dropped the bag on the counter as well as her cola, and went to sit down and eat. The hamburger was pretty damn good, and the fries, well, they were normal.

I heard a burst of crying and went to check on Nathan. He seemed hungry, so I got out his foood and fed him a bit. I checked *and changed* his diaper. I turned to go wash my hands and return to eating. Penny arrived soon and ate. We talked a bit, and then we went to bed, hoping for maybe four hours of sleep.


End file.
